Never Mess With a Hokages Son
by Dark Hokage
Summary: What if Ino and Sakura treated naruto really bad in the academy and he snapped and went into a coma, second who is the blued eyed man with long blong hair and why he is glaring at us, and wait did he come out of narutos body.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is my first fanfiction and there are going to be a lot of spelling errors now that is out of the way this story is about, what if Ino and Sakura treated naruto really bad in the academy and he snapped and went into a coma, second who is the blued eyed man with long blong hair and why he is glaring at us, and wait did he come out of narutos body.

It was a sunny day in konoha, all was normal until you heard our favorite blond hanging from the hokage monument yelling hahaha you will never find me, and he sprinted off into the distance. As he made his way around iruka popped out of nowhere and yelled at him. Naruto why are you skipping class you know you have already failed twice do you want to fail again.

Iruka-sensei I wont fail I am going to become hokage even if I have to die trying, naruto proclaimed loudly. Well how can you become hokage if you keep skiping class iruka said.

Well I will so there, naruto exclaimed. Naruto if you pass I will treat you to some ramen after school but only if you pass, Iruka-sensei are you serious yahoo ramen, ramen lets go right now

  
>NINJA ACADEMY <p>

Everyone get into your seat iruka yelled with his big-head jutsu. Time to take your graduation exam. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear he was going to pass this time he just knew it, but first time to ask Sakura-chan out on a date he thought.

Hey Sakura-chan will you like to go out with me, Naruto asked the pink haired banshee. No Naruto I will never go out with you I hate you, cant you see that. You tell him bill board brow, Ino exclaimed from the back seat. But why Sakura-chan I like you a lot, Naruto asked dejectedly. I hate you we all hate why don't you just go away and die or get kicked out of the villiage for being a baka. I hate you for trying to steal me away from Sasuke-kun JUST GO AND DIE!

Naruto blinked away tears and said fine then I will go die and he pulled out a kunai and slashed his wrist several times. Blood sprayed everywhere and naruto fell unconscious.

Naruto, Iruka called from the front of the room. Sakura what did you do. Sakura stood there quivering, I-I t-told h-h-him to kill himself sakura said. Sakura how could you. Get a medic Iruka yelled at sasuke. Sasuke jumped up and ran for the nurse. There was a bright flash of night and there stood a man that had blue and blond hair just like naruto and had a white coat with flames at the bottom.

There standing in all his glory was the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze-AKA the yellow Flash.

So good bad horrible my first time attempting a fanfic ever so if anyone of ya could beta me that would be great Please review and tell me how I did I hope I did alright 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone time for chapter 2 of Never mess with a hokages son I cant believe Ive gotten 134 hits in 2 hours that is a new record for me I am trying to make my chapters longer but hey who knows. now I have a question for you guys how do I look at my reviews I don't know how to. anyways on to the story and 5 reviews that's a lot for me.

Who are you Sakura practically screamed at Minato, Minato stood silent looking at the room with the coldest most calculating gaze they have ever been under and frankly there were this close to pissing themselves.

L-l-lord H-h-hokage Iruka stuttered, What are you doing here you are supposed to be dead he exclaimed. Minato again said nothing, he then disappeared with a burst of yellow.

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't one to be stunned easily but when the 4th Hokage flashed into your office with KI coming off him in waves and on top of that the man was supposed to be dead well one might scream, yell, or even run, Sarutobi did none of these he fainted.

Wake the fuck up old man you have some explaining to do Minato yelled at the god of shinobi, MINATO what are you doing here your supposed to be dead for kami's sake, Sarutobi yelled at minato.

How could you do this old man. Minato said HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TO THIS TO NARUTO! Minato yelled at Sarutobi.

How could you let them to this to my son I trusted you I asked foe him to be seen as a hero and what does he get he gets beaten over-charged for food assassination attempts on his life. Minato screamed at the 3rd hokage.

Minato im sorry I tried and-wait how did you know what happened to him. Sarutobi asked him. Well it happened like this.

  
>FLASH BACK NO JUTSU<p>

Where am I Minato exclaimed he was in a all white room like limbo. You are in my belly a voice from everywhere said.

who are you Minato said. I am the shingami, the god of death the all-migh-Ok I get it minato exclaimed.

why you gotta ruin my fun brat the shingami said anyways you've been in that white room for 11 years and your son needs you. What do you mean minato said. My son is being treated like a hero, He is most likely being spoiled.

No Minato he is not the whole village minus the shinobi hate him and want him dead amd he tried to commit suicide when he got pushed over the edge from the pink haired girl you will see soon

WHAT are you serious isn't someone taking care of him Minato yelled. Nope no one is th kid lives by himself and does everything on his own im not going to tell you everything but here is the deal. If I bring you back alive you've and the kid have to punish everyone and the kid have to punish everone in the villiage that hated him….. and burn it to the ground the Shingami said 

Burn it to the ground? Minato exclaimed why would you want that? Because they treated that kid who has the purest soul ive ever seen like the dirt they don't deserve to live

Alright ill do Minato said. 

  
>FLASH BACK NO JUTSU- KAI<p>

Old man I need you to schedule a meeting with the whole town ive got a announcement.

So how was this chapter I hope it was good tried to make it longer and I really need a beta so yeah read the top notice and could you guys review please it means so much to me more reviews mean quicker updates yay anyways thanks for reading

Dark Hokage Out


End file.
